Peter Parker (Earth-299999)
History Early Life When Peter was 7 years old, his parents, Richard and Mary Parker, left him to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. After hearing news of his parent's deaths from two fellow agents, he moved to Ben and May Parker's house in Queens. Years later in High School, he became an outcast, constantly bullied by Flash Thompson and falling in love with Gwen Stacy. On a school field trip, however, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, which lead to Peter gaining superpowers. When he hears that his aunt and uncle are about to become broke, Peter decides that the best way to help the both of them is to enter an wrestling match. Peter creates a homemade Spider-Man costume and enters the wrestling match, competing against Crusher Hogan. Although Crusher proved to be difficult for Peter to defeat, Peter ultimately won the match and received the prize money. When he returned home, however, he noticed that his uncle, Ben, was killed. He asked May if she noticed who it was, with May responding that she didn't have a clue who shot Ben. Peter, donning the Spider-Man costume once again, decides to chase after the criminal after seeing police cars on the main road. Once Peter finds that the police stopped at an abandoned warehouse, Peter infiltrates the area and manages to stop the man who killed Ben. Peter then drops the man out of the window, webbing him on the side of the warehouse and manages to escape before the police spots him. Career as Spider-Man Peter decided to continue being Spider-Man in honour of his uncle after stopping his uncle's murderer. He revealed his identity to Gwen and the two worked together to create a new costume. Peter faced new enemies during his career, such as the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Venom and even Morbius, Beetle and The Vulture. To make sure no one finds out his secret, Peter applies for a part time job at the Daily Bugle. Although no one found out his secret, he revealed his identity to a few people he trusted, including Flash Thompson, Mary Jane Watson, Captain Stacy and Liz Allen, while at the same time, joining in the ranks of the Avengers. When Captain Stacy died at the hands of the Green Goblin, Stacy told Peter to not let his daughter receive the same fate as himself. Peter attended George Stacy's funeral, alongside Gwen and her family. After the funeral, however, Gwen breaks off her relationship with Peter. Peter then dated Liz Allen, while continuing to support Gwen after the death of her father. The Death of Gwen Stacy Peter stayed low after defeating Green Goblin, stopping small level crimes and helping out the fire department with rescuing civillians. Jean DeWolff is also trusted with Peter's secret after helping her with capturing Cletus Kassidy. At the same time, Liz moved on from her relationship with Peter to be with Flash Thompson. Peter started dating Mary Jane and supported her career as a professional actress and fashion model. Peter also started to help out with Gwen after receiving news about her moving to England. Gwen is then captured on the day she was supposed to move to England, with Peter having to find Gwen. After days of searching, he finds Gwen at the hands of the Green Goblin. Peter urges Green Goblin to leave her alone, but the Goblin drops Gwen from his hands. Spider-Man, acting quickly, tries to save Gwen, but when the web attached to Gwen's ankle, the impact of the fall kills Gwen. Peter, enraged by the passing of Gwen, goes off to stop the Goblin, but finds he was too late as the Goblin had left New York. Peter attended Gwen's funeral alongside Mary Jane and Gwen's surviving family. May Parker also gave Peter support after hearing of the news. Joining to stop Thanos After his few days of being in the shadows, Peter eventually came back from hiding as the Avengers contacted him about an full scale invasion. Peter dons a new costume and joins the Avengers to fight the Chitauri in New York. Although they stopped the Chitauri, they realise the true threat is in space. After joining forces with the Defenders, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the X-Men, the teams manages to stop Thanos. Peter, after nearly getting himself killed by the Mad Titan, decides that he would rather continue fighting crime in New York and thus, quits the Avengers Initiative. Spider-Man: Fugitive Events TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * Wall Crawling * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Equilibrium * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Spider Sense Abilities * Indomitable Will * Genius Level Intelligence * Skilled Inventor * Skilled Photographer * Science Major * Master Acrobat * Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant Equipment * Web Shooters ** Web Fluid * Spider-Man Suit * Spider Signal Relationships * May Parker - Aunt * Ben Parker - Uncle * Richard Parker - Father * Mary Parker - Mother * Mary Jane Watson - Fiancé * Liz Allen - Friend, Former Love Interest * Gwen Stacy - Friend, Former Love Interest * George Stacy - Ally * Flash Thompson - Former Bully Turned Friend * Norman Osborn - Former Friend Turned Enemy * Otto Octavius - Enemy * Curt Conners - Former Enemy Turned Ally * Cletus Kassidy - Enemy * Adrian Toomes - Enemy * Eddie Brock - Former Friend Turned Enemy Turned Temporary Ally * Flint Marko - Enemy * Felicia Hardy - Temporary Ally And Love Interest * Burglar - Enemy * Max Dillon - Enemy * Sergei Kravinoff - Temporary Ally and Enemy * Quentin Beck - Enemy * J. Jonah Jameson - Employer * Robbie Robertson - Friend * Betty Brant - Friend * Jean DeWolff - Ally * Ashley Kafka - Ally * Harry Osborn - Friend